


harry potter crossover challenge

by queenamyluva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry, Dark Harry, Elemental Harry, Kitsune Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Powerful Harry, bretrayal, necromencer harry, rebirth/reicarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenamyluva/pseuds/queenamyluva
Summary: it can also be written on fanfiction.net





	1. Harry potter/Sakumo hatake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge from me and it can also be written on fanfiction.net

HARRY POTTER&NARUTO CROSSOVER master of death harry potter fell into naruto world after a spell creation gone wrong(thankfully he has all his wealth,weapon and other stuff with him). He settle in konoha after travelling the hidden village and forms an unlikely friendship with sakumo hatake in his time of needs.

RULES:  
-there should be mpreg and drama  
-harry should have 2 animagus  
-harry is no pushover and he should also control the elements  
-harry is effeminate/Androgynous  
-harry still have his magic and should also be consider a bloodline -he doesnt need his wand so anyone interested should msg me


	2. HARRY POTTER/GAMES OF THRONE CROSSOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry potter/khal drogo

harry potter breathe his last breath after defecting voldemort.

Taeron targeryen breathe his first breath in kings landing. Reborn as the twin brother to Rheagar,how will these change the event in the games of throne? reicarnated!harry.

RULES:  
-he can be the older or younger twin(your choice)  
-mpreg (yes)  
-he should have dragons  
-your choice if you want him to retain his magic


	3. harry potter/naruto crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry potter/gaara/naruto

after being betray by those who he called friends and family and declare dark and dangerous by the ministry after defecting voldemort,harry is thrown into the veil and is approach by death giving him a second chance at life. reborn as shikamaru twin brother,how will these change the events?

RULES:  
-harry should have a bloodline that controls the elements.  
-overprotective brother and dad  
-mpreg (yes)  
-harry should be effeminate/adrogynous  
-harry should be energectic

this bloodline :  
Acid Magic  
Air Magic  
Earth Magic  
Crystal Magic  
Lava Magic  
Metal Magic  
Sand Magic  
Electricity Magic  
Fire Magic  
Light Magic  
Shadow Magic  
Sound Magic  
Water Magic  
Ice Magic  
Snow Magic  
Weather Magic  
blood bend  
they are all  
elemental magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone interested should message me.


	4. harry potter/naruto crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry potter/hiashi hyuuga

harry potter is done with the wizarding world. done with their lies,hypocricy and their backtabing ways. done with the ministry and everyone. he took all his wealth and books and travelled the world with teddy. when he finds the possibility/opportunity to start a new life with a new name in another world with his godson,he took it but he never expected to find love in this new world.

RULES:  
-hinata mom die giving birth to her so no hanabi.  
-there should be mpreg.  
-harry is an animagus and still have his magic.  
-harry is effenimate/adrogynous  
-harry is a metermorph.  
-they should think it is a bloodline.  
-harry can blood bend  
-harry is no pushover


	5. HARRY POTTER/NARUTO CROSSOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry potter/omc/omc

What happens when  
young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and apparates to Mist and is  
now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

RULES:  
-there should be mpreg  
-harry is effinimate  
-the two omc should have a bloodline and should come from konoha  
-harry should have his magic and learns to control it (if you want him to still have it)  
-no hogwart  
-harry should also have pain magic,telepathy,ice magic, sound magic and poison magic as his bloodline


	6. harry potter & naruto crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry potter/hashimara/tobimara

uchiha yuki is madara and Izuna younger femmine brother. Hashimara and tobirama couldn't pick the worst person out of konoha to fall in love with. (Reicarnated! Harry)

RULES:  
\- harry still has his magic  
-mpreg  
-overprotective brothers and clan members


	7. Harry Potter & Naruto crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry potter/shikamaru

After defeacting voldemort, harry is thrown into the veil by the minister for being a 'dark creature' and ends up in naruto world de-age as a two years old and is adopted by minato.

RULES:  
-minato lives  
-harry's creature inheritance is a ten tailed kitsune  
-magic(optional)  
-mpreg  
-harry can crontrol the elements  
-harry is effeminate


	8. Harry potter & naruto crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry potter/minato/shikaku/inoichi/fugaku/hizashi

Betrayed by his friends and the wizarding world, harry is sentence/thrown into veil for execution.... except the veil is a gateway to another world/dimension. How will harry cope in this new world?

RULES:  
-harry is effeminate/Androgynous -mpreg  
-harry should have his magic  
-harry should have pain magic,necromany,ice magic & telepathy as his bloodline


End file.
